lee, rock lee
by Kitsune Princess 911
Summary: The room was dark and if not for the different colour flashing lights you wouldn't see a thing. Just then a man entered, he was dressed in a suit that clung to his body perfectly showing off his toned body... gaalee and mentioned sasunaru


**Rock, Lee Rock**

This randomly struck me in Spanish class wear instead of learning I was drawing naruto, hope it's not too shit...

Warnings: May have some curse words gaalee and hinted sasunaru.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but alas it was not meant to be…

The room was dark and if not for the different colour flashing lights you wouldn't see a thing. Just then a man entered, he was dressed in a suit that clung to his body perfectly showing off his toned body, he had a bowl hair cut that some worked for him. Sunglasses hid his eyes and a mysterious aura surrounded him. All eyes in the room focused on him as he slowly slid of his sunglasses, showing thick eye brows…

Some women squealed, while others pretended to be uninterested in hope of catching attention by ignoring him point blank. This however was pointless considering he was gay, but to the women in the room it was worth a shot. It wasn't surprising considering it was the after party of his newest movie. No matter what happened he would be calm tonight. Only a few of his closest friends knew how he truly acted and accepted him for who he is but his manager said it would ruin his reputation if he acted so enthusiastically and started sprouting some youthful shit as he put it .

"Lee over here" shouted the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Lee glided over to see his closest friends who had taken the time to see the first showing of his latest movie. There was Naruto, standing at 5,9 in height, he also had blond haired and blue eyes with quite a feminine yet lean figure and three whisker marks on either cheek. He was dressed in a tradition suit except for the orange tie, and Naruto was now a famous singer/actor and he was with his fiancée Sasuke Uchiha, who stood at 6,3 with black hair that stuck up at the back like a ducks butt, and black eyes he had pale complexion and a well-toned body. Sasuke was wearing a suit as well; he was also the president of Sharingan corporations. They were due to be married in June.

Neji a man with long brown hair and lavender eyes (bakyugan's best male model) was there as well with Ten ten who dressed elegantly in a red dress and her brown hair in to buns. She is the best director in the movie business, Lee was ecstatic to them since they were his childhood friends. They had been there for his highs and lows, including some media scandals. It was at this point Naruto lost his temper and gave Kohona's best journalist, Sai* a severe beating and resulting with sai in hospital, although many believe Sai continuously saying Naruto was Dickless help the situation much either. "Your movie was great Lee" commented Sasuke. "Thank you for that most youthful comment and you look as energetic and youthful as ever" Lee exclaimed wearing a true smile. They stood and conversed until 11:00 discussing upcoming projects and how their lives have. The works.

"Crap I'm sorry but I have to go because the director wanted to do some early shooting tomorrow. I'm sorry Lee" Naruto looked crestfallen as he said this but Lee just smiled knowingly at his friend. He knew how demanding the movie business could be and it couldn't be helped since Naruto was staring in a new film Crimson Skies, Lee had been asked to be Naruto's co-star in the sequel, Blood Moon, which they were already planning for. "It doesn't matter my youthful friend, I wish you the best of luck in your film" So Sasuke and Naruto bid everyone goodbye and left. "I hope you don't mind but I am going to go and get a drink my throat is unyouthfully dry" Lee stated as he excused himself.

He walked over to the bar attender and asked for a drink. Shaken not stirred.** Just as he turned around he was met with a pair of teal green eyes. "Gaara" he said shocked by the red heads sudden appearance. Gaara like most of the men there was in a suit he had pale skin with blood red hair. He also had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. "How long until you don't have to act around people anymore?" Gaara murmured. Screw this Lee thought I shall act how I normally do and not try to hide my true personality, he was fed up of hiding away and if people didn't like him for who he truly was they weren't worth his time. But as well as this he still wondered what Gaara was doing there since he was meant to be in kumo sorting out a contract for the company he owned.

His eyes softened thinking about how many flights it must have taken him to get back to Konoha. "Oh Gaara this is so youthful and grand I thought you said you couldn't make it and wasn't bothered about it anyway!" Lee cried with relief that his boyfriend was there to keep him company for the rest of the night. He dragged his boyfriend of to dance while rambling about youthful this and that, but then he paused and asked Gaara how he got her on time when he was so busy. "Well I made time" Gaara stated. (He never was one for words) Then they shared a deep passionate kiss tongues fighting to dominate the other only stopping to come up for some much needed oxygen. "Now" Gaara said breathlessly "Let's hear that famous line from your film then shall we" Lee composed himself and flashed his perfect smile, then said in a calm voice that could make some women fall to their knees…..

"The names Rock, Lee Rock"

*Don't know Sai's last name and I didn't want to make up a bad one

** Hint to what film Lee was in…..

A/N Wonder if any of you can guess what film he was in. lol anyway review if you want to and please be nice coz this is my first fiction ever so yeah. Hope you liked it =) xxx


End file.
